AKAI ITO
by cieru cherry
Summary: Wanita bermanik amethsyt itu adalah lifemate-nya. /Bukankah kau ingin melihat kembang api bersama, Manami/ /Apa yang terlihat dari mata yang tertutup itu?/ Dalam keheningan aku kembali mengingatmu . . . Karmanami slight Gakurio
Halo, minna cieru cherry balik lagi. Ini merupakan fict pertama saya yang ber-genre angst. Tapi nggak janji bisa bikin nangis ya. . .

Fict ini merupakan fict persembahan buat salah satu author favorite saya yang memilih meninggalkan dunia FFn dan menghapus semua karya-nya karena suatu hal. Tapi yah. . . saya masih tetap nge-fans dan hanya ini yang bisa saya lakukan untuk menghargai semua dedikasinya. : )

So, happy reading minna!

.

AKAI ITO

Assassination classroom punya Matsui Yusei

Pair : Karmanami, slight GakuRio

Genre : Supernatural, romance, angst

.

.

.

"Sudah baikan, Manami?"

Pria bersurai merah itu dengan telaten mengelap peluh di sekitar wajah porcelain wanita bermata amethyst yang merupakan kekasih sekaligus pasiennya. Wanita bernama Manami tersebut mendongak, tersenyum kecil meskipun tampak lemah.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, Karma kun."

Dokter muda dengan _name tag_ Akabane karma itu menaikkan sedikit alisnya. Jari telunjuknya menyentil dahi Manami pelan, membuat si wanita mungil mengaduh kesakitan.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kau itu tidak merepotkan." Si dokter muda menekankan kalimatnya sambil tetap menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang dokter. Selesai mengelap keringat Manami, ia mengeluarkan stetoskop-nya lalu memeriksa detak jantung wanita bersurai gelap tersebut.

"Lagipula dengan begini . . . Aku jadi bisa menggoda dan menyentuhmu, Manami~" Cengiran jahil Karma sukses membuat muka Manami memerah. Dan sebagai balasannya, si surai merah pun memperoleh lemparan bantal tepat di wajah gantengnya.

"Karma kun, ka-kamu mesum." Protes Manami sambil menyilangan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Dokter bermata mercury itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat pipi chubby kekasihnya yang memerah seperti tomat.

"Hoo~ masih malu-malu rupanya. Padahal sebentar lagi kau juga akan menjadi nyonya Akabane." Kilah si surai merah, sementara tangannya telah menangkup pergelangan tangan Manami. Pada jari manis wanita bersurai gelap tersebut tersemat cincin perak yang sama dengan yang ia pakai.

Karma tersenyum kecil. Mata mercury-nya memandang intens pada benang merah yang menghubungkan cincin si wanita dengan cincin miliknya. Meskipun Karma tahu bahwa wanita kekasihnya itu tidak dapat melihat akai ito yang menghubungkan mereka berdua sebagai _life mate_ , tapi tak masalah baginya.

Ah, jangankan melihat benang merah tersebut, Manami bahkan tidak dapat melihat siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Terlepas dari image-nya selama ini sebagai seorang dokter bertalenta dengan wajah tampan. Namun di balik semua itu, dia sesungguhnya merupakan perwujudan dari seorang iblis. Akai akuma, julukannya ketika dia masih menguasai dunia di bawah sana.

"Karma kun?" Mata ungu seindah permata itu menatap penuh perhatian padanya. Mata itulah yang menjerat sesuatu dalam dirinya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Dia, iblis yang jatuh pada pesona wanita ini. Wanita yang kemudian ia ketahui sebagai _lifemate-_ nya.

"Hm?"

"Aku mengantuk." Ujar Manami seraya mengucek kedua matanya. "Selain itu Karma kun, kamu juga harus memeriksa pasien lain setelah ini kan?" Si dokter muda hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Pria bersurai merah itu kemudian membenahi selimut si wanita lalu beralih mengacak surai indigonya, memberi kecupan lembut di puncak kepalanya.

"Have a nice dream, miss Akabane."

.

.

"Dokter Karma sudah selesai?" Pria bersurai merah itu menoleh. Dokter Takebayashi, seorang dokter spesialis paru-paru yang selalu terlihat serius itu melambaikan sebuah map kearahnya.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan tugasku. Jadi, bagaimana kondisi penyakit Manami?"

"Hah, seperti biasa kau tidak suka berbelit-belit ya?" Komentar dokter Takebayashi sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Ini hasil diagnosanya." Sambil mengatakannya, si pria berkacamata menyerahkan map yang ia bawa ke pria bersurai merah. Karma membuka-buka berkas di map tersebut, memeriksanya dengan cermat.

"Untuk mencegah kondisi yang lebih buruk, satu-satunya jalan hanyalah operasi." Sekali lagi Takebayashi memberi penjelasan sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kemungkinan berhasilnya?" Kejar Karma dengan tatapan serius.

"Delapan puluh persen."

.

.

Sore hari Manami terbangun dan melihat Karma yang kepalanya bersandar di sisinya. Tangan mungil wanita itu terangkat, perlahan-lahan menyentuh surai merah milik si dokter muda lalu membelainya pelan. Manami terkikik geli saat melihat Karma yang sedikit menggeliat, mengingatkannya pada tingkah anak kucing.

"Mmm, seharusnya kau tidak mengelus-elus pria dewasa yang sedang tidur Manami." Manik bulat amethyst itu melebar saat sepasang mercury menjeratnya dengan intens. Apalagi satu tangan Karma sudah menangkup salah satu pipinya.

Wajah Karma kian mendekat, sementara pipi Manami kian memerah.

"Ka-Karma kun, uhg . . Uhuk-uhuk, uhk-uhuk!" Karma yang semula menyeringai jahil kini berubah menjadi serius. Dengan sigap ia mengurut pelan punggung wanita itu, sementara satu tangannya yang bebas sudah mengambil segelas air putih dan beberapa kapsul obat di atas meja.

"Manami, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Karma setelah wanita itu meminum air putih pemberiannya. Manami menghelas napas sejenak, berusaha menetralkan rasa sesak di dadanya sebelum menjawab. "Um, aku baik-baik saja Karma kun."

Dokter muda itu sepertinya tidak percaya begitu saja dan segera mengeluarkan stetoskop-nya.

"Dokter Takebayashi bilang kau akan menjalani operasi karena penyakit asma-mu sudah menjurus ke tuberculosis." Dokter muda itu menjelaskan, sembari memeriksa detak jantung Manami yang lemah.

"Souka?"

"Hn. Kemungkinan berhasilnya delapan puluh persen jadi kau jangan khawatir." Ujar Karma seraya menarik kembali alat medisnya ke dalam saku jas.

"Saat operasi nanti, apakah Karma kun juga akan ikut ?"

"Tentu saja."

Hening sejenak. Manami memainkan jari-jarinya, lalu bertanya dengan agak ragu, " Ne Karma kun, sebelum aku menjalani operasi, maukah kamu mengajakku jalan-jalan?" Tanya wanita bersurai gelap tersebut dengan wajah yang seperti memohon.

"Aku ingin kesini." Jari lentik si wanita menunjuk brosur festifal kembang api di tangannya.

"Tapi-" Sebenarnya Karma ingin menolak keinginan kekasihnya itu. Bagaimanapun kondisi Manami cukup mengkhawatirkan, karena sesak napasnya sering kambuh. Akuma merah itu hanya tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada _life mate_ nya.

"Aku sudah lama berada di rumah sakit, Karma kun. Sesekali aku ingin keluar, um . . . bersama Karma kun. Lagipula anggap saja ini sebagai relaksasi, agar aku lebih siap menjalani operasi." Wanita itu memberi penjelasan panjang, sepertinya tahu bahwa dokter muda akan menolak permintaannya.

"Tapi, kau harus membawa obat dan perlengkapan medis-mu ya." Ujar Karma, yang akhirnya mengalah karena tak kuat melihat mata ungu bulat yang berkedip-kedip menatapnya.

"Hai, Karma kun."

.

.

.

Hari minggu seperti yang sudah direncanakan, dokter tampan bersurai merah yang kini mengenakan pakaian casual itu terlihat menggenggam tangan Manami selama mereka berjalan-jalan mengitari wahana permainan. Jujur, sepertinya Karma tidak menyesali keputusannya. Karena Manami yang kini memakai baju putih dengan rok biru dan memakai gelang manik terlihat jauh lebih manis dari biasanya.

"Jadi, Karma kun ingin memainkan apa?" Tanya Manami sementara kepalanya menengok ke kanan-kiri, merasa takjub dengan berbagai wahana di sekitarnya. Mata mercury itu memandang sekitarnya. Jujur, sebagai seorang iblis, Karma pernah bermain-main di festival manusia semacam ini sekaligus melakukan sedikit 'kejahilan'. Nalurinya sih, ingin mencoba permainan yang memacu adrenalin seperti roller coaster atau mungkin wahana di atas sana yang membolak-balik para penumpangnya sehingga mereka menjerit-jerit.

"Aku ingin memainkan itu."

Manik amethyst Manami mengikuti arah telunjuk Karma. Sebuah kios permainan soft gun yang juga menyediakan berbagai macam hadiah menarik. Alis wanita muda itu berkerut, dia tidak pernah tahu jika kekasihnya itu jago menembak.

"Memangnya Karma kun bisa menembak? Aku tidak pernah tahu." Komentar Manami.

"Oh, kau lihat saja nanti. Ngomong-ngomong hadiah mana yang anda inginkan, miss Akabane~?"

.

.

Sementara itu di sebuah sisi lain di area wahana permainan, tampak seorang lelaki dan wanita dengan wajah bak model papan atas tengah berjalan bersama. Si wanita dengan dandanan seperti artis luar negeri dan memakai pakaian modis tengah mengibas-ngibaskan surai pirangnya,.

"Mou, di tempat ramai begini kita mendapat tugas?" Keluh wanita blonde cantik itu. Partnernya, pria berambut orange dengan tampang di atas rata-rata terlihat mengacuhkan keluhan wanita cantik tersebut.

"Dan kenapa pula aku harus bersamamu? Tidak asyik!" Gerutu si blonde dengan bibir mengerucut. Mata birunya menatap sekitarnya , memperhatikan banyaknya manusia yang berkerumun serta berbagai macam permainan yang mengeluarkan suara bising. Itu benar-benar mengganggunya.

"Diamlah Rio. Lagipula apa kau tidak tahu siapa target kita kali ini?" Si pria orange akhirnya membuka suara.

"Siapa? Pejabat? Presiden? Pendeta? Toh, mereka Cuma manusia biasa kan?" Balas wanita bernama Rio seraya mengibaskan rambut pirangnya, gerah.

"Target kita kali ini . . . Dia lifemate-nya seorang iblis."

"Kau pasti bercanda!" Pekik Rio yang langsung mendapat balasan sarkatik dari rekan prianya, "Apa wajahku terlihat seperti bercanda?"

Rio mengulum senyum jenaka, sikutnya menyenggol lengan si surai orange.

"Santai sedikit lha. Kalau ada apa-apa lindungi aku ya, Gakushu kun?" Goda si surai kuning seraya mengedipkan mata birunya. Gakushu mendengus, tapi tidak ada bantahan yang keluar dari bibir tajamnya.

"Aku sudah mempersiapkan rencananya. Tugasmu adalah mengeksekusi target." Seraya berkata demikian, pria berwajah tampan itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku hitam. Ada sebuah nama yang tertulis di buku hitam tersebut. Nama itu adalah . . . Okuda Manami.

.

.

"Umm, ini enak sekali!"

"Hei, hei, padahal kau ini sedang sakit tapi makanmu banyak sekali." Komentar si surai merah, lalu menjulurkan tangannya untuk mengusap lelehan saus mayonnaise di sudut bibir Manami.

Pipi gembul wanita berkacamata itu memerah. Burger hijau di genggamannya pun terlupakan saat ia melihat Karma menjilati jarinya, "Hm~ indirect kiss." Goda si surai merah yang terkekeh ketika Manami mencubit lengannya.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau ingin sekali melihat kembang api, Manami?" Tanya pria bermata mercury-itu seraya menyeruput jus-nya. Sebenarnya Karma asal bertanya saja karena tak sengaja melihat brosur kembang api yang menyembul di tas kekasihnya itu.

"Ah, a-ano itu-"

Mendengar suara gugup Manami menimbulkan rasa penasaran dalam diri Karma. Dokter muda itu menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum santai, menunggu jawaban si wanita.

"Itu karena . . . ada mitos yang mengatakan ka-kalau kita melihat kembang api bersama orang yang kita cintai, ma-maka cinta kita a-akan bertahan selamanya." Manami mengatakannya sambil menundukkan wajah meronanya, sementara jarinya mengelus cincin perak di jari manisnya.

"Heh~ Kau percaya dengan yang seperti itu?" Si surai merah menggenggam tangan mungil Manami. Wanita itu mengangguk malu, menyembunyikan sebagian wajahnya pada boneka beruang yang tadi dimenangkan Karma saat bermain soft gun.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore. Kerumunan orang semakin banyak memadati area festival. Lampu-lampu lampion berjejer di sepanjang jalan, memberikan naungan cahaya indah yang berpadu dengan rona merah di langit yang kian menggelap.

"Ternyata ramai sekali ya, Karma kun."

Karma mengangguk singkat. Dalam kondisi ramai begini, akan gawat sekali jika dia dan Manami sampai terpisah. "Kemarikan tanganmu, Manami."

Manami mengulurkan tangannya, mencoba meraih tangan Karma ketika seseorang menubruk tubuh mungilnya.

BRUK!

Karma segera menoleh mendengar bunyi terjatuh tersebut. Mata mercury-ya melebar melihat Manami yang sudah terduduk di aspal, sementara seorang wanita berambut blonde tengah membantunya berdiri.

"Oh, maafkan kecerobohanku. Kau tidak apa-apa kan nona?" Tanya si wanita berambut kuning yang kini mengambilkan tas jinjing Manami yang terjatuh.

"A-ah, iya aku tidak apa-apa. Terima kasih sudah menolongku."

"Hei nona pirang, hati-hati kalau jalan!" Rio memberengut tidak suka dengan julukan si surai merah padanya. Mengabaikan si wanita blonde, Karma segera memeriksa Manami untuk memastikan wanitanya itu tidak terluka.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf ." Ujar Rio dengan raut wajah menyesal. Alis Karma mengernyit. Wanita pirang itu . . . sepertinya tidak asing. Rasanya dia pernah melihatnya entah dimana.

"Iya ti-tidak masalah. " Jawab Manami kemudian menarik-narik lengan Karma, "Karma kun ayo."

Karma mengangguk sekilas dan mengikuti langkah Manami. Lelaki bersurai merah itu menoleh sekilas pada wanita blonde di belakang mereka. Entah kenapa, ia merasa harus waspada terhadap wanita bermata icy blue tersebut.

Rio menyunggingkan sebuah seringai setelah iblis merah dan pasangannya itu sudah berjalan cukup jauh. Tangannya mengibaskan helai rambut kuningnya, sementara satu tangannya yang lain dengan lihai menyembunyikan botol oksigen dan beberapa obat yang bukan miliknya ke dalam tas jinjing yang ia bawa.

'Tugas berhasil terlaksana.' Si wanita pirang mengerling pada partnernya yang mengawasinya dari bangunan tinggi sana.

.

.

"Karma kun?"

"Hm?"

"Ada apa, kenapa dari tadi melamun?"

Karma menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia masih kepikiran dengan wanita yang menabrak Manami tadi. Rasanya wajah wanita blonde itu cukup familiar. Namun bukan itu saja yang membuat Karma merasa agak gelisah. Iblis merah itu merasa akan ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi. Mungkin ini hanya naluri, tetapi nalurinya selama ini tidak pernah salah.

Dan di saat pikirannya berkecamuk itulah, manik mercury-nya menangkap siluet seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya. Orang itu melintas tidak jauh darinya. Masih dengan gaya sombongnya yang seperti dulu. Dia, pria bersurai orange berwajah sombong yang selama ini menjadi rival sepadan baginya apabila mereka bertarung. Orang itu Asano Gakushu.

"Manami, kau tunggu disini sebentar ya?"

"Eh, Karma kun mau kemana? Sebentar lagi kembang api-nya mau mulai."

"Aku ke toilet sebentar. Tidak lama. Kau jangan kemana-mana ya." Karma mengatakannya sambil melepaskan jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Manami. Langit sudah semakin gelap dan udara dingin tidak baik untuk wanita bertubuh mungil itu.

"Baiklah." Ujar Manami kemudian, tangannya merengut erat jaket yang dikenakannya.

.

.

"Asano Gakushu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Netra keemasan milik Karma berkilat menatap dark pink milik lelaki bersurai orange di hadapannya. Gakushu menyeringai melihat kedatangan rivalnya tersebut dan menjawab santai, "Kau tahu Akabane, tugas dewa kematian hanya satu. Yaitu mencabut nyawa mahkluk hidup."

"Tapi untuk tugas kali ini, target kami adalah seseorang yang tidak biasa." Sambung si surai orange sembari memainkan death schyte di tangannya dengan lihai.

Alis Karma menukik tajam. Instingnya berontak memberikan ancaman bahaya yang akan terjadi. Iblis merah itu menggertakkan giginya, "Lalu siapa targetmu kali ini?"

Gakushu terkekeh pelan. Seringainya semakin melebar melihat rivalnya yang mulai berubah wujud menjadi bentuk aslinya, seorang iblis merah bersayap hitam.

"Dia lifemate dari seorang akai akuma."

SRAAT!

Segera setelah Gakushu mengakhiri kalimatnya, sang akuma merah langsung melancarkan serangan. Kuku-kuku hitam dari iblis itu berusaha menyabet lawannya, namun tertahan oleh death schyte milik sang shinigami.

"Baiklah Akabane, selagi aku membuatmu sibuk disini, Rio-lah yang akan mengurus kekasihmu itu."

Orb mercury Karma melebar, menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah dijebak. Di saat ia menghadapi Asano Gakushu, seorang shinigami lain sudah mengintai Manami. Shinigami bernama Rio yang menyamar sebagai wanita blonde tadi.

.

.

Sementara di salah satu bangku dekat taman, Manami masih menunggu kedatangan Karma. Wanita berkepang satu itu mengeratkan jaketnya sembari menatap langit di atas sana yang nampak mendung. 'Karma kun lama sekali.' Batin Manami sambil mengedarkan pandangannya. Wanita itu bukannya tidak suka menunggu lama, melainkan ia hanya khawatir jika hujan akan turun dan membuat hypotermia-nya kambuh.

Tes! Tes!

Tetesan air yang menimpa puncak kepalanya membuat Manami tersentak. Apalagi beberapa orang yang ada di sekitarnya juga tampak panik dan berlarian untuk mencari tempat berteduh. Manami bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Wanita itu hendak menuju tempat berteduh terdekat namun sebuah rasa nyeri menyengat di bagian dadanya.

"Hhhgg. . ."

Oh tidak. Ini buruk. Penyakit asma-nya kambuh di saat seperti ini. Tangan mungil Manami yang lemah susah payah membuka tasnya, berupaya mencari tabung oksigen atau obat pereda sesak miliknya. Cukup lama Manami mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya namun ia tidak menemukan barang yang ia cari.

"Ta-Tadi aku membawanya ." Lirih Manami. Dia mendesis pelan. Sesak di dadanya semakin tak tertahankan. Ditambah dengan derasnya air hujan yang mengguyurnya tanpa ampun, membuat tubuhnya semakin dingin. Giginya bergemeletukan dan ia mulai menggigil tak tertahankan.

Susah payah wanita itu berusaha berjalan dengan kaki gemetaran. Tangan dinginnya berpengangan pada pagar pembatas di sepanjang jalan. Namun karena kondisi tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah ditambah jalanan yang licin, sebuah gerakan fatal membuat wanita itu terpeleset di dekat tanjakan yang licin.

SRAAK! BRUUGH !

Wanita bersurai gelap pun terguling tanpa bisa di cegah. Kepalanya terbentur anak tangga menimbulkan suara benturan keras. Berkali-kali. Hingga akhirnya, tubuh kecil itu berakhir di dasar tangga dengan banyak darah, luka lecet, patah tulang di rusuk, serta luka robek di belakang kepala.

.

.

"Sepuluh." Gakushu berujar ringan seraya menghindari trisula dari sang akai akuma. Mata dark pink-nya melirik pada jam besar di seberang sana sementara ia melancarkan tendangan horizontal pada musuhnya. Sebentar lagi, tinggal beberapa detik lagi dan semuanya akan selesai.

"Sembilan."

Karma mengeratkan giginya. Iris matanya perlahan berubah sewarna darah seiring dengan kemarahan yang mengonsumsinya. Tidak, mereka tidak boleh mengambil _lefemate_ -nya. Mereka tidak boleh mengambil Manami-nya.

Asano Gakushu memicingkan mata melihat aura gelap nan besar yang menyelimuti tubuh lawannya. Shinigami muda itu menyeringai. Ya, bukan hanya Karma saja yang memiliki kekuatan besar. Dia menjadi seorang senior shinigami di usia muda bukan tanpa alasan. Dan dewa kematian bersurai orange itupun ikut melepaskan kekuatannya. Menyebabkan getaran hebat di bangunan tempat mereka bertarung.

.

.

Sakit. Hanya itulah yang Manami rasakan sekarang. Seluruh tubuhnya dihujam oleh rasa sakit yang menyayat. Juga dingin yang seolah membekukan sendi dan peredaran darahnya.

Samar-samar manik ungu-nya yang meredup melihat sepasang sepatu berhak tinggi berdiri tepat di dekat wajahnya. Manik amethyst itu perlahan mendongak, menatap pada seorang wanita cantik yang masih dapat dikenalinya. Dia, wanita berambut pirang yang tadi siang menubruknya.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf karena ini adalah tugasku." Ujar wanita surai pirang itu tanpa basa-basi. Tangannya menyentuh udara, dan sebuah sabit hitam secara ajaib telah tergenggam di tangannya.

"dewa kematian?" Lirih Manami sementara pandangannya dengan cepat mengabur. Warna-warna di sekelilingnya mulai samar. Ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi merasakan nyeri dan dingin di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Ya. Okuda Manami."

"B-boleh aku me-meminta tolong padamu?" Mata icy blue milik Nakamura menyipit, namun berikutnya ia menggangguk singkat. Mungkin ia sedikit merasa iba pada wanita yang kini tengah berdarah-darah dan menggigil akibat penyakit asma dan hypotermia yang menyerangnya sekaligus

"Bi-Bisa kau berikan i-ini pada Karma kun." Dengan gemetar wanita bersurai lavender itu melepaskan cincin putih di jari manisnya. Dan saat itulah, manik ungunya melihat benang merah yang mengikat jarinya.

"Kalian adalah life mate. Akai ito hanya bisa terlihat oleh mereka yang bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Sebentar lagi kau akan terlepas dari dunia ini Okuda Manami jadi kau bisa melihatnya." Jelas Rio, lalu mengangkat death scythe-nya tinggi-tinggi. Tanpa ragu, sang shinigami wanita menghujamkannya pada Manami untuk mengambil ruh dari tubuh yang sudah mati rasa itu.

"Souka?" Manik lavender itu berkaca-kaca. Linangan air sudah menumpuk di kedua pelupuk matanya. Kenyataan bahwa ia dan kekasihnya adalah life mate dan harus berpisah seperti ini. Padahal mereka sudah merancang hari-hari indah bersama. Operasi yang dibayangkan akan berhasil, tanggal pernikahan yang telah mereka tentukan, juga rumah baru yang akan mereka tinggali bersama.

"Gomennasai. . ." Manami berkata lirih. Gelap perlahan menutupi pandangannya dan ia tidak kuasa untuk mencegahnya. Namun, ia masih dapat mendengarnya. Suara familiar yang memanggil namanya.

"Manami!"

Pekikan nyaring itu membuat shinigami berambut pirang itu menoleh. Menatap pada sosok bersurai merah yang baru saja tiba. Dia terlambat. Sama seperti yang sudah direncanakan. Ini adalah takdir keduanya, untuk bertemu dan berpisah.

Tangan Rio menggenggam cincin di tangannya. Dia tidak bisa menepati janjinya sekarang, iblis merah itu tidak akan mempedulikannya dalam situasi seperti ini. Dengan pemikiran tersebut, sang shinigami memilih menghilangkan sosoknya. Toh, tugasnya juga sudah selesai.

"Kar-ma kun." Karma dengan cepat menghampiri tubuh Manami. Menggenggam tangan dinginnya sangat erat, berusaha menghangatkannya.

"Bertahanlah, bertahanlah Manami."

Manik amethyst-nya tak lepas menatap mata mercury yang menatapnya khawatir. Tetapi, ia hanya memiliki sedikit waktu saja untuk menyimpan potret wajah kekasih merah-nya. Karena setelah menatap pria tunangannya, manik amethyst itu telah gelap seluruhnya. Cahaya kehidupan menghilang sepenuhnya. Hanya meninggalkan raga yang tidak dapat lagi berkata-kata.

.

.

.

Malam itu hujan turun lebat sekali menyelimuti kota, namun sosok berwujud pria bersurai merah itu tetap tidak bergeming. Mata mercury-nya mengabaikan warna-warni di antara kegelapan yang tercipta dari letupan-letupan kembang api di angkasa. Ia hanya terfokus pada seraut wajah indah yang telah terlelap di pangkuannya.

"Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat kembang api bersama, Manami?" Bisiknya parau. Tangannya mengelus pelan pipi pucat wanita di depannya. Jangankan jawaban, bahkan mata indah itu tak terbuka lagi untuknya.

Sang akuma mengecup pelan bibir mungil si wanita yang terasa dingin. Sayap hitamnya setia melingkupi tubuh rapuh lifemate-nya dari titik-titik air yang terus berjatuhan.

"Apa yang terlihat dari mata yang tertutup itu?" Bibirnya kini mengecup kelopak mata yang sudah tertutup sempurna itu.

"Bahkan suara ini tidak lagi dapat menjangkaumu." Ia membenamkan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya. Dada yang biasanya berdetak lembut dan memancarkan rasa hangat kini terasa begitu dingin.

"Kumohon, jangan biarkan aku menangis malam ini."

Langit gelap bergemuruh. Butiran air langit berjatuhan bagai tangisan. Kembang api masih bersahutan di malam berhujan. Memancarkan cahaya indah lalu lenyap seketika.

.

 _Di sini hujan kesedihan jatuh meluruh. Dalam keheningan aku kembali menging_ _atmu. Bagaimanapun tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu._

 _Hari-hari indah berlalu seperti mimpi, datang dan memudar . . . Tak pernah kembali._

 _Benang merah yang terkoyak memutus jalinan_

 _Apa yang kau lihat disana_

 _Apa yang kau lihat saat tak bersamaku_

 _Manami . . ._

 _Aku tak bisa memanggil kebahagiaan apapun tanpamu_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Yo, Karma!" Akuma merah yang dipanggil hanya menolehkan kepalanya sedikit. Mata mercury-nya menatap malas pada shinigami berambut cerah yang melambaikan tangan padanya. Bertahun-tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Akai akuma itu sudah kembali menjadi dirinya yang dulu, iblis yang senang menjahili manusia.

"Apa-apaan wajahmu itu? Tidak senang melihatku?" Protes si surai pirang sambil berkacak pinggang.

Keduanya sudah menjadi teman selama beberapa bulan ini. Pertama kalinya shinigami perempuan itu mencoba mendekati Karma, ia sebenarnya khawatir jika iblis merah itu akan langsung menyerangnya mengingat dirinya lah yang mencabut nyawa _lifemate_ si akuma. Namun nyatanya iblis merah itu bersikap biasa dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya adalah takdir yang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Ketika Rio bertanya mengapa iblis merah itu bisa begitu 'pasrah' menerima takdir kematian Manami, Karma hanya menjawab miris bahwa iblis dan manusia tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu.

"Ne Karma aku membawa berita bagus untukmu. Aku dan Gakushu kun sudah menjadi lifemate!" Ujar Rio dengan senyum yang terkembang lebar. Jari kelingkingnya terangkat memperlihatkan akai ito yang terlilit sempurna. "Lalu, apa aku harus mengucapkan selamat?" Tanya Karma sembari menguap.

Alis Rio mengkerut, shinigami cantik itu menghela napas. Meskipun Karma terlihat sudah bangkit dari keterpurukannya tetapi sebenarnya iblis itu masih mengingat lifemate-nya.

"Ne, bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa ada berita bagus untukmu?" Ujar Rio seraya mengamati ekspressi akuma di hadapannya. "Kurasa, kau sudah tidak pernah melihat jarimu sendiri ya?"

Karma tersentak mendengar sindiran Rio. Itu memang benar. Selama bertahun-tahun dia menolak untuk melihat benang merah terkoyak yang ada di jarinya. Itu akan membuka luka lama yang mati-matian ia pendam. Namun mendengar kalimat Rio, secercah harapan muncul dalam diri akuma merah itu. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan mata mercury-nya berkilat menatap benang merah di jari tangannya yang terlihat utuh.

"Aku tidak mungkin bahagia jika temanku sendiri tidak bahagia." Shinigami wanita itu tersenyum tulus. Ia merogoh sesuatu dari sakunya dan menyerahkan cincin perak yang selama ini ia jaga.

"Ini milikmu. Segera temui dia."

Karma mengangguk. Sebuah senyum terukir di bibirnya, "Arigatou na dan selamat untukmu dan si orange menyebalkan itu." Ujar si iblis merah sebelum dia melesat terbang untuk mengikuti takdirnya yang baru.

.

.

Seorang wanita bersurai lavender sepunggung tengah memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Rerumputan hijau, pepohonan asri yang menjulang, serta danau berair jernih yang mengelilingi kuil kecil tempat kediamannya. Yukata putih berhias bunga musim semi menjuntai sampai mata kakinya.

"Hah, menjadi dewi baru memang merepotkan." Dia mendesah. Tangannya terjulur menyentuh lonceng dan pita yang menghiasi pintu kuil. Dewi tanaman itu baru saja selesai menata kediamannya untuk menyambut dewa-dewi lain yang mungkin akan berkunjung.

"Manami." Wanita yang merasa namanya dipanggil langsung menoleh. Tanpa berpikir siapa yang memanggilnya, sang _goddes_ menampilkan senyum manisnya karena mengira yang memanggilnya adalah salah satu dewa temannya yang datang menemuinya.

Namun senyum itu segera memudar dari bibirnya ketika manik ungu-nya menangkap seorang akuma yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan bukan sembarang akuma, karena dewi tanaman itu dapat merasakan kekuatan hitam luar biasa dari mahkluk bersurai merah tersebut.

Dewi bermata amethyst itu meneguk ludah. Gugup dan sedikit takut menyadari perbedaan kekuatan mereka. Kami sama, ia hanyalah dewi lemah yang baru saja diangkat dan sekarang harus berhadapan dengan mahkluk sekuat ini.

"A-ano, akuma san ka-kalau kau bermaksud ja-jahat disini, a-aku akan menghentikanmu." Manami mengambil langkah mundur saat iblis di hadapannya berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"A-aku memperingatkan-mu a-akuma san." Kedua tangan sang dewi terjulur ke depan. Namun belum sempat dewi tanaman itu memanggil kekuatannya, iblis merah itu tiba-tiba menghilang dan muncul . . . tepat di depannya.

Mata Manami membulat sempurna. Bibir mungilnya sedikit terbuka saking terkejutnya. Manik viola-nya beradu dengan sepasang mercury yang menjeratnya erat. Dan wajah tampan sang akuma yang begitu dekat dengan wajahnya hingga ia bisa merasakan desah napas dari si iblis merah. Perlahan akuma itu merendahkan sedikit kepalanya, seolah tidak ingin mengejutkannya. Dan sebuah suara maskulin menyapa telinga dewi berparas manis tersebut. Suara yang menyiratkan rasa cinta yang begitu besar juga kerinduan yang ditahan sangat lama. Akuma merah itu berbisik lembut padanya,

"Aku menemukanmu, Manami."

.

END

.

Oke, sebenarnya saya ingin membuat sad ending tapi akhirnya malah tidak tega sendiri. Dan untuk di bagian endingnya mungkin lebih pas kalau sambil listening lagu Once Again-nya Kim Na Young. Iya Cieru tahu itu lagu korea tapi menurut Cieru itu lagu yang pas banget sebagai penutup ending-nya (Yaa, saya Cuma ngasih saran saja sih)

Btw, terima kasih buat yang sudah mampir dan membaca fanfict ini. Cieru mohon maaf jika ceritanya kurang bagus karena ada miss typo, alur yang kecepatan, dan kekurangan2 lain.

So, please speak up my lovely reader

Review would be appreciated


End file.
